Midnight
by Chibihanna
Summary: The entire Survey Corps must attend a ball and Petra is a little less than thrilled. She's in a dress that's too long and she feels too out of place. Levi is probably having a worse time than her. What happens when a mission for better wine goes awry? Lemon


Hey so I wrote this for rivetra week but it turned into a multi chapter fic. If Anyone likes It I will post Chapter 2  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or it's characters

* * *

Petra stood in a circle surrounded by the other members of squad Levi, Gunther, Erd and Auruo. Petra had taken it upon herself to make the boys look at least respectable. Between adjusting their ties and straightening up their hair, it was nothing short of a miracle that Petra had made herself look halfway presentable. This party was rather short notice and they barely had time or money to go to town to pick out new clothing for a one night affair.

A Survey Corps ball wasn't the most refined of affairs but it was necessary to secure funding from more prominent members of society. Everyone was dress in the nicest clothing they owned. Some wore expensive silks and others wore more common apparel. Petra was obsessed with how smart the men looked in their suits and ties. The women there looked more like goddesses in their floor length gowns. Petra had never seen so many well dressed people in one room before.

Petra's dress wasn't anything incredibly expensive but it was something she splurged on just for this event. It was a dress as blue as the midnight sky, a colour Petra adored. There was a lone strap on the left shoulder. The dress itself made Petra feel a little awkward. Perhaps the asymmetrical dress wasn't for her or maybe it was the length that made her feel like she was going to trip at any moment. She began longing for her uniform. Everyone looked the same in a uniform. Everyone looked like they belonged. She didn't feel that way here. She was a one man army, an individual alone in her midnight dress.

Petra stood in a very beautifully decorated ball room. Tables were against the walls and fine linens were used on the tables. This place was more extravagant than she could have ever imagined. Even the food was far superior than her imagination could have dictated. There was a man in the corner of the room playing a piano and each piece was more beautiful than the last. Outside, it had begun to rain hard and the sounds of the raindrops hitting the glass outside only served to make the songs more bitter sweet. The red head found herself swaying gently to the melody. This signaled Erd to offer her a dance, to perhaps distract her from the overwhelming lavishness of the night.

"Will you honour me with a dance Miss Ral?" Erd inquired very formally, holding his hand out to her as if he himself were from high society. This sent Petra into a fit of giggles that drew on longer than was decent. However, she did accept his offer and walked out onto the ballroom floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other stayed in Erd's grasp. He was a good dancer but Petra felt like she should be the one leading. In her everyday life, she was used to kicking Erd's ass in training and out on the field but here, she had to let him take the lead. It's whats expected of a woman at such affairs. Erd dipped her when the moment called for it causing everyone in Squad Levi to laugh.

When the song ended, Petra was just happy that she only tripped a hand full of times. Most of which, Erd assured her, no one outside their group noticed. Erd made the dancing look like fun, Gunther had remarked as he too, offered her to dance. He was much more gentle in his movements than Erd. Nothing fancy just step, step, turn. Auruo never offered but Petra just assumed it was because he didn't know how and she was thankful he wasn't putting her through that kind of wayward trauma.

Everyone in the room was part of a group, a discussion. The commander, Erwin Smith was the center of a very lively conversation. He had a very charming way about him when he was in this kind of setting. A way that seemed very soft and genuine. People flocked to get in on his story. He was being strategic, even here. Trying to win the hearts and purse strings of every rich individual here.

The exception, Petra noticed, was her Captain who was leaning against a wall alone, with an unconsumed glass of wine in his hand. He was observing with that annoyed look of his. As if everything about this party was the biggest waste of his time. Petra knew better though, he just wasn't very social with people in the higher class. Petra felt sorry that he couldn't enjoy himself so she went to join him, excusing herself from the others, to give her dancing feet a rest and to give the Captain some probably much needed company.

"What are you doing over her, Sir? Shouldn't you be enjoying it like everyone else?" Petra teased, knowing full well he was probably enjoying himself best on his own.

"With so much death going on around them, what is even the point of a party?" His question was a pointed one and the irony of having a party in such a rough era wasn't lost on her.

"Maybe that's the reason to have one. To celebrate that we are still alive."

"A naive reason."

"Perhaps." She semi-agreed but wasn't going to let him win this argument. "Okay, then tell me what a good reason to have a party is, sir?" Petra asked, getting irritated.

"Got me there. I haven't a clue but this certainly isn't it."

"Well at least they have some amazing food." Petra commented, trying to change the subject to something lighter.

"Maybe but the wine is so dry, tastes like sand." Levi sighed. His complaining was getting to her. She wasn't exactly feeling at home but she was making the most of it. Yet, here they were bickering like an old married couple. She liked that about him though, the ease of talking to him. He didn't talk so fluidly to the others but with her he'd bicker, instead of scoff like he probably would with Auruo or Gunther. Petra would deny it if asked, but she often craved his attention. She wanted him to notice her. She wanted him to be with her, though that was just fantasy. Something that could never be without it's consequences.

Unbeknownst to Petra, Levi himself desired her too but knew to keep his distance. He ignored his feelings but tonight, it was becoming difficult to. Her dress, exposing one of her shoulders, her collar bones, her slender neck. He wanted to mark them with his lips and claim all of her as his. It was enough to make his pants just a little tighter. Shit. He needed wine. He suddenly walked away in quick strides from the wall towards the door, leading towards the kitchen.

Petra chased after him slowly. The shoes she was in, however, didn't allow for quick movement, just another thing to add to her list of discomforts. "Sir," she began as she caught up to him, "where are you going?"

"Wine cellar." The black haired man replied casually, "I'm certain they have better stuff than the crap their feeding us."

"You can't just go through people's things"

"The hell I can't," Levi argued childishly.

The two of them didn't make it half way across the room before being stopped by the host himself. Someone whose name they had both already forgotten. "Going somewhere?" The stout man replied, in an annoyed tone. He clearly didn't want them wandering.

Levi's eyes narrowed, knowing that this rich man wouldn't let them just waltz through the house looking for the prime stash of alcohol. Waltz. That's it!

"I'm about to dance, what do you think?" Levi rudely answered., as he took Petra hand, leading her away. A song started up, something slow, a piece Petra feels she recognized but can't quite name. Levi was clumsy with his hands at first, not quite knowing where to put them. Petra rolled her eyes, having now long figured it out and took his hand in hers and placed it in the appropriate places. His waltzing was a surprise to her. It wasn't the kind of skill she expected him to have. He was on beat and he was twirling her around expertly. She could see a hint of red in his cheeks as they danced. She didn't feel the need to lead, she let his body direct hers into each step. It was a very fluid way of dancing, something she had never experienced. Her Captain was so close that she should could smell him. He had a lovely smell of leather and burning wood mixed with something sweet Petra just assumed was the wine. It was weird sort of smell one got from living at HQ for a while. It was comforting, made her feel more at home. With each turn, Levi would grip her a little tighter, like he was hanging on for dear life, making Petra's heart beat quicken.

Auruo, Gunther and Erd were whistling and making fun a little in the background but Petra didn't take notice. Levi glared at them, causing them to shut up quickly causing Petra giggled to herself.

"Here's the hard part, Petra" Levi remarked causing a moment of confusion. Both at his remark and how he called her 'Petra' so nonchalantly."We're almost there. When I say go, we'll both run in." The red head was so captivated by her Captain's dancing that she didn't notice that they were now right outside the kitchen door.

She inhaled sharply. The word 'go' escaped his lips so quickly that she didn't have time to process whether or not she should. So, she ran as fast as she could in this monster of a dress through the kitchen doors with her Captain right behind her. Luckily for them, there was no servers or kitchen staff in the room for the moment but that was bound to change if they stayed.

Levi snuck out with her into a gilded hallway, the one they walked through when they came in a few hours ago, it was lined by what seemed like dozens of closed doors. Levi thought to himself about how long it was going to take to find which one of these doors lead to the wine cellar and contemplated giving up the endeavour entirely. However, he had already made it this far; with a subordinate in tow no less.

"Just start opening doors" Levi ordered, out of habit.

"SIR!" She responded, also out of habit. The moment she tried turning the knob of the first door it wouldn't budge. "Locked." She said, already feeling sort of defeated.

"Got a hair pin?" Levi inquired, looking at the lock.

Petra pulled the one she had been using the keep her hair tucked behind her ear, from her hair. "Just the one."

"One is plenty." He began inserting it into the lock and fiddling with it slightly while turning the door handle. She could hear clicks but the door didn't seem to budge.

"Sir, we're going to get caug—" Petra was interrupted by the door swinging open. Levi looked up at her,smirking as if to brag about his skills.

Inside was a very elegant looking office with a rather large desk surrounded by many bookshelves. Petra took a step inside to have a look around. Everything looked so opulent and new. As she ran in Levi quickly came in and shut the door behind him. She already knew something was wrong.

"Si–" She was cut off by Levi's hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh" she quietly replied. He pressed his body on hers. A few clicks were heard and the doorknob began to turn. Petra's heart was in her throat and she knew she was caught snooping in a place she shouldn't be. "So much for resistance" Levi murmured to himself.

Suddenly, Levi lifted her onto the desk and positioned himself quickly between her legs. He put his mouth on hers and wrapped his one arm tightly around her middle and the other nested in her hair pulling at it as he deepened the kiss. This caused Petra to moan into his mouth slightly. Levi just hoped, with all the material between them, she wouldn't feel his erection pressed against her thigh. Petra was surprised by his sudden bout of affection but let her arms wrap around him. It all felt so natural to the both of them.

The door swung open with the sounds of a women in mid conversation with what Petra assumed was a passerby as she never heard any other voice. Someone entered the room but Petra couldn't see as Levi was obscuring her view . The same woman's voice was heard from the doorway saying "Oh sorry, to disturb."

Levi removed himself from her lips and turned to look at the figure in the threshold. Petra couldn't see his face but it caused the women to excuse herself and leave the room. As the door shut behind her, Levi removed himself from Petra. "Not bad." Levi commented quietly, her taste still lingering in his mouth.

"What was that about!?" Petra yelled.

"Shh, they'll think we're fighting and that's unbecoming in high society."

"And kissing isn't?"

"The opulent masses are known to more open with their habits of fucking. So it's more acceptable to be caught kissing than, say, drinking their wares of wine to ourselves."

"Lets go.." Petra began, hopping off the desk.

"No, you're not leaving with that scowl on your face and I won't have them thinking I'm a quick shot who couldn't perform and left you dissatisfied. We stay."

"Who's to say you could satisfy me anyway?" Petra was just getting sassy now. She couldn't have guessed what a comment like this could cause.

Levi stood up a little straighter and walked towards her. He was still aware of the uncomfortable throbbing in his pants. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, looking completely serious.

"Maybe it is." Petra said looking up at him through her eyelashes with a shy smirk. Her heart beat was in her ear but she couldn't ignore the wetness that had formed between her legs as they kissed.

Levi didn't waste a moment and his lips were back on her in seconds. Fuck. He knew this could end horribly but right now, he didn't care. This was better than a vintage wine. If he was lucky, Erwin wouldn't notice the two of the missing and he might get away with it. He began hiking up Petra's dress, which was more toole than fabric, Petra wrapped her legs around her new lover quickly, before her conscience got the better of her for a brief moment, "Sir, just wait a second." She stated and Levi halted all attempts to remove her drawers. Her eyed her carefully awaiting the rest of her words . He was thrown of kilter when he saw a smile appear against her lips. "Did you lock the door?"

Levi couldn't help but laugh mostly because he hadn't. He walked briskly over to the door and locked it. "Hopefully no one else knows how to pick locks." He kissed her again gently, just a peck on the lips. "You won't be…comfortable though." He wanted her to feel at ease with this. Levi had already surmised that she was probably a virgin. Which made sense when you considered her age and career choice. She was probably a girl who would have waited til marriage if it hadn't been for him. Shit.

"Well, it won't be as soft as a bed but it'll have to do, Sir" She said with a huff, making it seem like it was a huge struggle/

Her Captain smiled softly at her, his breathing already uneven. He was sort of nervous about this but he couldn't bare to not be with her any longer. He needed to feel her skin against his. He returned to attempting to remove her dress . He gave up quickly and settled on his hiking the dress up. He started kissing her neck which started a wonderful melody of Petra's moans in his ear, his pants were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. Fuck, why did she have to be so wonderful and sexy. Fuck she even smelled perfect. Like fucking flowers, and cakes and shit.

Levi let a wayward hand just run along her thighs. Just to feel the soft skin there as he let his lets wander the more innocent parts. He would go very close to junction where her lovely legs met her hips only to cop out at the last minute, and go back down caressing the other leg.

"L-Levi…" She groaned against his ear. "Please…" She pleaded. She could cum with just the feeling of his lips and tongue, electric against her flesh.

"As you wish." He replied with a slight nip at her neck. He let a lone hand slip underneath her undergarments. He moved it up and down her lips before settling inside. He pulled out after a few ins-and-outs and drew the finger out and put it to his lips. She tasted salty sweet, an intoxicating flavour. "I can't believe you're this wet already, Petra." He mused aloud. "I think, I want to taste more of you."

He moved under the dress and pulled down her drawers expertly. He gave a few tentative kisses along her thighs before allowing himself access to her folds. He licked her juices straight up from her seam. He was nervous as this was his first time doing this sort of thing. He didn't expect to like it so much  
She tasted so wonderful and the sounds she was making were doing wonders for him. This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
